Let it Snow
by KingRabbit
Summary: Happy Holidays to all of my readers!


**Autty: A gift to my readers on this joyous occasion. Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves and are safe. **

**Dia: Yeah, yeah, they're all just fine. But while we're on the subject, merry christmas to my loyal legion of lemon reading enthusiasts. **

**Autty: hey, don't say that. **

**Dia: weh, if they thought the word Christmas was offensive then they'd have shot you long ago. **

**Autty: let's not joke about that ok?**

**Dia: yeah, yeah, whatever. **

**Sunny: and your right back to where you always were. **

**Dia: you know what, you've been MIA for months now, so I don't want to hear it from you. **

**Sunny: I've been working on the yullen week things - unlike some rabbits. **

**Dia: hey, I've been working on them too. Where do you think those lemons came from?**

**Autty: oh the comedy of you saying 'came' while talking about lemons. **

**Dia: *sweat drops* alright, who gave you hot chocolate without warning me?**

**Autty: well that's simple, I did. It's my house. **

**Sunny: anyway, seeing as I'm sure they don't want to listen to you guys babble on and on, end this so they can read. **

**Autty: fine. Where's our actors?**

**Dia: in their places. **

**Autty: good. And action! **

Let It Snow

It was impossible to see outside, the snow flying in the night and burying the Order in a thick blanket of snow. On the outside, icicles hung from all the windowsills, reflecting the light from the recently installed fireplaces.

You have a mission in the a few hours, 'whether the storm dies down or not'. But we're too comfy to think about such things, too cozy and wrapped up in each other's arms. The only lighting is from the dying fire but neither of us wants to get up and put another log on. Besides, we're warm enough as it is, snuggled up together and tangled under layers of blankets.

You begin to caress my side, leaving goosebumps as you go, trailing all the way down to my thigh that's draped over your own. I trace the well-defined lines on your chest and stomach, humming softly as I rest against your shoulder. You push yourself up to your elbow, the blankets sliding down to your waist, revealing more of your naked body to my inspection. I smile and you return it before leaning in for a kiss. I let it deepen and reach for the blankets, pulling them back up. You chuckle into my mouth and I hum in reply, wrapping my arms around your shoulders, fingers pressing into the hard muscles. You press your body closer and I shift to allow the contact, feeling every inch of you mold to my being. Your hand that isn't beside my head is sliding up from my knee to my thigh and back again, palm spread wide to further the contact. A soft contented sigh escapes me as you press deep, making me shiver.

The room is slowly becoming lighter, even if the storm is still going strong. It's almost time for you to go but you don't get up to get ready and I don't mind. The fire is only embers and we're still glued to each other under the blankets, the friction between us more than enough to keep us warm. The growing heat is almost unbearable but it's fine all the same as I gulp down air into my minuscule sized lungs.

You finally sigh and a few moments later, you're collected and getting up, walking to the adjoining bathroom to shower and clean yourself up. I join you and you let me wash your hair, something you don't do often. When we're done, I slip your coat on over my still naked body as you dress. When you turn to grab it, I move away with a grin, leaning with my back against the door in a clear challenge. You sigh and smirk, placing your hands on either side of my head and lean down, lips firm and sure against my own.

I can feel your hands slide inside the jacket and I don't stop you from taking it. I regretfully help you into it, though if I had my way you wouldn't be getting into any clothes at all – quite the opposite and you'd be taking it all back off. Well, you probably wouldn't have put any on to begin with, so problem solved.

Our kiss turns to one of good-bye and I cling to you, not wanting you to leave yet. But we know it's time when the orders are sent through your golem, announcing that your summoned. Five minutes later we're still good-bying and finally you reluctantly pull away and I'm forced to step aside.

Outside it's still a blizzard while inside is nice and cozy. The storm only worsens and your mission is cancelled for everyone's safety. The fire has long since died out and left growing cold in its wake. You snuggle closer under the blankets to escape the chill, and I encourage the movement by pulling you tight to me. We can hear the wind howl and I tell you I'm happy they didn't send you out. You don't hear me, being already asleep. I smile and settle comfortably, soon following you.

Let it snow, we have our own warmth right here.

**You know what I liked about this one? It can be anyone you want it to be…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF OR ARE CELEBRATING! **

**And since I won't see ya, HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**-Happy Holidays from your favorite rabbits-**


End file.
